Grey and Brown
by writer4sho
Summary: There's something disgustingly beautiful about two colours. The colours that don't seem to match at all, but find a way of fitting each other just right. Especially when others don't see it, but only they do. D/Hr. DH-EWE. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not J.K. Siriusly. ;)

Author's Note: To those of you who haven't read this yet, enjoy. To those who have, but are coming back for enjoyment's sake, just know that I edited this again. Some spelling and grammatical errors. You know, the real deal.

**Grey and Brown**

* * *

><p><em>How did it get this far?<em>

She ran her fingers over the soft sheets that were rumpled on the bed. The black coloring provided more comfort to her now than it usually would have. The meaning of such a color varied with cultural context, but to Hermione it would always represent evil- and to say she had her fair share of the dark and wicked would be quite the understatement.

The patterns on the pillows were white square boxes that ran into each other perfectly- rows and columns, making shapes within shapes collide. The bureau in front of the bed held a wide-spread mirror. It reflected her lying image between the dark sheets, her peach thigh jutting out and contrasting against the shady background of it.

Her right hand rested behind the tangled roots of her hair as she swept a few of the strands off her bare shoulder. The slow, damp perspiration ran down the back of her neck and it surprised her that she felt so cold in the bedchamber.

The even breaths next to her lulled her mind a bit, making her think less of the past and how they had gotten to this point. All she wanted to remember was the smell of Firewhiskey and the feel of fire running down her stomach and between her thighs.

She sighed at the thought and took her hand out of her hair, moving it to her bottom lips. She whimpered at the sensitive feeling and turned her head to look at the man sleeping next to her, so content and sober looking. For the first time he didn't look so unapproachable and cold to the world. The soft tufts of his blond hair stuck to the front of his head in sweat and the strands in the back stuck straight up, making him look quite silly. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"You bloody know what I'm talking about, Hermione!"<p>

All the screaming and ranting. It was all just not going away and she closed her eyes tightly as she held on to the dish she had been eating on earlier that evening. The plate was hard underneath her soaked skin and the soapy duds from the sink ran down the length of her arm as she dropped it back in the sink and took out the fork.

Ron looked from the utensil to her expression and backed up slowly, hands still held in tight fists at his sides.

She opened her eyes, willing everything in her body to not give a damn about what Ronald thought. It wasn't working though. This was her best friend, her ex-lover. Someone who knew more about her than most. So the sudden urge to drive the fork through his cold heart surprised her more so than the argument they were having at the moment.

"What do you want me to say, Ronald? That I apologize for how I'm feeling?" She looked down at the way the water was now a murky, unclear color of brown and grey. The two were mixing so disgustingly in the dark sink, but with sudden fascination she saw that it was quite different and somewhat alluring. Together they created something of mere repulsion, but beneath it all there was this beauty of the unknown between the two.

"It's Malfoy! I'm sorry, but I don't seem to understand. Did you lose a part of your brain after the part where he watched you receive the Cruciatus Curse by his Aunt that last winter up until now?"

That's right, she thought as she watched the two colors swirl around some more. It had been a year since the tragic incident. The remaining effects of the curse had left her body shivering and aching for the rest of that week, dreams of the distant far away cries that erupted out of her mouth echoed in her head.

It was just last year, wasn't it?

She felt Ron move behind her, feeling the heated anger come off his skin and run down her back. She wanted nothing more than to turn around hug him. Make him understand where she was coming from with this.

"Is he..." The short pause was taken up by her slight intake in breath. His heavy breathing ran down the nape of her neck and across her shoulders. The soapy duds of the sink were becoming more interesting than before and she willed herself to not step further away from Ron. She didn't want him to know that he still affected her. "Is he blackmailing you?"

She turned around in the spot and looked up into his blue eyes and she stared hard as the smooth red freckles on the bridge of his nose moved slightly at his indignation. She soon felt his hands rise up and grab each of her arms.

No. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be having these feelings for Ronald anymore. That was the whole point. She was with Draco now!

She moved to the side, away from his warm embrace, and held on to the side of the counter behind her. "Y-you can't just do that to me, Ron."

He looked dumbfounded by her response and she held on tighter to the counter, looking down at her bare feet against the wooden floors of the Burrow.

"Do what, 'Mione?" The soft caress of his voice, the shushing lull of everything that was him, of everything that she loved.

She closed her eyes again and saw _him_ behind her dark lids. The lean figure, the straight back, black robes- the blond hair that was always so neatly placed against his pale head. The grey irises that would look at her every morning when she'd go down to the Great Hall for breakfast- the way they watched her steadily. She could feel it now. And she missed it terribly. It made her forget things that needed to be forgotten.

"I'm with Malfoy. And..." She drew in a deep breath, shuddering at the sound of her own weak voice as she made the statement clear. "You can't tell me who I should and should not date, Ronald. I let you go so that you could get back with Lavender for the reason that you are my friend- first most and always. So," she stood up straight and took her hands off the counter. "Respect my choices."

She left the kitchen and walked slowly for the stairs. She stopped climbing it when she reached the top, making sure that he wasn't following her. After a few waited seconds, she held in her breath and squeezed the temples of her forehead with shaky hands.

All because Draco had to send her a blasted Christmas present in front of the entire Weasley family and Harry. All because it had to be a silver chain that had his initials engraved on the charm of a roaring lion. All because she smiled when she saw it once she took it out of the box while she had been sitting next to Ronald.

All because she was actually happy with the idea of _him_.

* * *

><p>"You worry too much."<p>

No shit.

She rolled her eyes at him and took a seat the bureau in his room. The wide mirror was really quite the enchanting piece of furniture. Why the Head Boy would ever need such luxuries, she wasn't too sure, but she who was she to complain? The way they had certain furnitures set up in the Slytherin dorms was really beyond her knowledge and she wasn't too sure if she cared all too much either.

Wrapping the knotty tendrils of her hair around her hand and lifting it up from off her shoulders, she grabbed her hair tie and restrained the puffy beast into a less hostile bun. "I just don't think your course of action for giving me the present went all too well."

She heard him groan as the springs of the bed squeaked, "I don't see why you would open it in front of the Weasel anyways. You knew it was from me-"

"Yes, well...it would have looked too suspicious if I had gone off and opened it elsewhere, don't you think? Next time-"

"Next time…_bloody_-you won't be going to the Burrow for Christmas break Granger, or Christmas for that matter. If anything, since we'll be done with Hogwarts in six months time, I propose holidays be spent at my place." His footsteps pounded loudly as she heard him search for his robes. He tied it around his bare figure and moved to stand behind her as she spelled away the morning puffiness around her eyes with her wand.

His pale hands rested on her tanned shoulder, tracing imaginary lines around her skin. Chills ran down her spine and gooseflesh erupted without warning as she locked her gaze with his- brown and grey.

"You've got yourself a flat?"

He nodded and continued his slow ministrations around the base of her neck, working his way up through her knotted hair, massaging the scalp then going back down to the base of her neck once more.

Hermione was sure he could feel the beat of her heart racing underneath her skin. She sure felt it all over her, especially in between her legs.

She clenched it together and sighed as he bent his body forwards and ran his lips across the place where his hands had been. She bent her head back subconsciously as she dropped her wand on the wooden table of the bureau.

He hummed against her moist skin and licked a dangerously smooth path from one shoulder to the other, kissing down the length of her spine on the way there. "Bought it after the war."

She muttered, "In Muggle London?" moaning when he nipped the shell of her ear. Hot breath of air blowing in, causing her to raise idle hands behind her- grabbing the soft hair of his head. She wanted him closer to her. The feeling was too much for her to not want to have.

The soft chuckle from his mouth shivered down her throat and she felt the heated whisper of his kiss on the side of her mouth, turning her head slightly to touch her lips to his. Only brushing against this rosy mouth.

"Muggle France, love."

_Oh_.

"What of the Manor then?"

He growled as he attacked her lips with his, cutting the flowery attempt of obtaining them. His hurried motions against her mouth earned him a few covered moans from her mouth. He didn't stop until she was breathless and wanting more. He pulled back and stared into her eyes with want. "That place brings back memories that are better left in the past. I prefer to not live there, Granger." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips again. "You understand that, don't you?"

She looked into his eyes, the crinkles of worry surrounding them.

Yes. She understood, indeed.

* * *

><p>A letter from Harry and Ron had reached her room after her class with Professor Flitwick. She dropped her bags onto the bed and went over to the window to see Harry's new owl flying around frantically.<p>

How long had it been out there?

She frowned at the little creature and let it in, making sure to avoid getting bit when she took the parchment out of its sharp beak.

Turning it over and unfolding every part of it, she looked down at the scrawled handwriting and began to read it:

**_'Mione,_**

**_Harry (and Ron!) here. Just wanted to let you know that we'll be heading over to Hogsmeade Village for Valentine's Day and we wanted to know if you could come along and join us around then. I know that since you're Head Girl you can probably persuade Professor McGonagall to let you head down there for the time being, but could you put in a word for Ginny?_**

**_Yes, yes. I know you don't like to abuse your position like this, but it really would mean a lot to me (and Ron!) if I had time to spend Valentine's Day with my two favorite girls. I hope you won't be busy then._**

**_Unless you have other plans..._**

**_We only plan to spend the day there. And then the night is yours._**

**_Please Hermione! It would mean so much to me (And Ron!)_**

**_Love,_**

**_Harry and Ronald_**

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Ginny's blush soon matched the red hair on her head as she read the letter over once more."Well then, have you talked to McGonagall?"<p>

Hermione took the letter from her and neatly stuffed it in her bag, turning in her seat to go back to her dinner. "I'm going to see if I can try to at least persuade some part of her. Valentine's Day is only three weeks away and it will be on a Saturday as well. Won't interfere with our schedules or anything of the sort. I don't see a problem with it."

Hermione took a spoonful of peas and ate silently as she thought of how she would tell the Headmistress, but soon a soft touch brought her out of that state of mind. "What about Malfoy, then?"

"What of him?"

Ginny was silent as she stared harder into her brown eyes. "Well. You're with him, aren't you? Won't he be a little put off that you're going to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day to not only see Harry, but Ron as well?"

She frowned at the thought and put her spoon down. "I don't know..."

"I think you should let him know in advance."

Nodding her head, she turned her head and looked at him as he sat amongst Blaise and Pansy at the Slytherin table. His cool features were light today. Something about the way he was smirking when Blaise told him something, the way he laughed as Pansy concurred across the two. He looked so happy. And she couldn't help but feel a swell of something ferociously emotional growing within her.

He doesn't have to know. It was just a lunch with Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

Ron.

She gulped down the thought of spending a romantic holiday with her ex-lover. The penetrating blue eyes she often dreamed about when she wasn't in bed with Draco. The way he would hold his spoon so incorrectly that she'd be tempted into fixing it for him. The audacious chewing noise and the way he smiled at her when he knew she found it annoying.

Draco didn't have to know a thing...

* * *

><p>"So, we can only spend Valentine's evening together, then?"<p>

She nodded quietly, staring cautiously into his eyes.

He shifted on the bed and brought her in closer. Her legs were draped across his pale thighs, the covers barely concealing his privates or her bottom. "Alright. Although I don't understand why Potter would want you to intrude between him and the Weasel-girl."

She buried her face into his smooth chest and breathed against it harshly. It was so hard to lie to him and she didn't like the feeling at all. "Harry and I have always been close, he won't mind." She felt him stiffen at the confession. "And besides, Draco. I can't let Ginny just parade around Hogsmeade with her boyfriend. I have to chaperone." This part was true. She had talked to McGonagall about it and was assigned to "babysit" her friends as they spent the day there.

He chuckled and the warmth of his laughter caused her to smile. "I see." He raised her chin up to look into her eyes. "What about the Weasel?"

Silence.

Hermione took her eyes off of him and turned to look at a spot on the wall near the door of the bathroom. "He will be with Lavender, I'm guessing."

His scoff was loud and clear and she was brought to look into his eyes again. "Why he would leave you for that swot is beyond me, Granger." He drawled her last name and bent his head forward, sealing his words with a burning kiss.

* * *

><p>"The training is tough as it is, Ron. Don't make me look like a pansy in front of my girlfriend." Harry scowled, but Hermione saw the hidden smile behind his green eyes.<p>

They were in Madam Puddiefoot's, enjoying a nice cup of tea with some sandwiches. Ron had arrived later than the rest, saying he had to help George with some of the toys that were wrecking havoc around the shop. Ginny was currently snuggling in closer to Harry and Hermione was looking forlornly between the two, thoughts of Draco drifting in.

"Right, mate. Don't want to ruin your image. I get it." Ron laughed and leaned back in his chair next Hermione. His scent wafted in through her nose and she closed her eyes at the memories of grass, parchment, and peppermint toothpaste when he wrapped his arms along the back of her seat.

"How are things over at school though, Hermione? Not getting into any trouble with trolls in the bathrooms now, are you?" His smirk reminded her oddly of someone else and she shook the thought out of her head to answer him.

"No, but Moaning Myrtle does miss the both of you." His smile slipped and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Not funny..."

"Oh, but it is, Ron!" Harry's voice boomed over the table. "In fact, I remember when Myrtle had been there during our transformations into Crabbe and Goyle in second year...caught her taking a peek at you, mate" He winked and laughed as Ginny smiled widely at Ron's red face.

"Yeah. Well. I'm not the one who took a bath with her in Fourth."

His voice was low, but it did cause Ginny to look wearily at Harry, before turning her eyes back to Hermione and Ron.

"Oi! Mate. Not helping much." Harry scowled.

"Neither are you!"

"You have no one to impress at the dire moment now, do you?" Harry pointed to the empty seat next to Ron and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Yes. Ronald is with his imaginary date, Lucinda. Didn't you know, Harry?" Hermione smirked.

Harry's eyes rose with glee and he turned in his chair to the empty one, "Oh well. Please to meet you, Lucinda. Lucy, for short. I'm sure."

Ron grumbled under the heat of the moment, cheeks reddening from the embarrassment. Hermione laughed quietly and his eyes met hers before he smiled sheepishly and winked.

* * *

><p>"How was it?"<p>

"Fine. Tiring though. All that walking!" She dragged herself into his room, putting down her knitted bag and taking off her robes. She undid the knot in her hair and shook it free, running her fingers through it. "Harry swears that Auror training isn't as bad as some people make it out to be, but the stories that he and Ron were-"

"Weasley?"

She stopped fixing her hair and closed her eyes tightly at the slip of tongue. She stood still and waited quietly for the moment to pass, but she knew it wouldn't. It never did.

"Granger." His voice was leveled and cool.

She opened her eyes and looked into his as he laid back into the pillows of his bed. She let go of her hair and let her arms hang idly to her sides. "Draco," she walked closer to him and sat down near his still form. His back was up against the headboard, a book in his pale hands. "I-I didn't-"

He snapped the book shut and she shrieked lowly in throat from the surprise. "You didn't tell me. In fact..." He placed the book on the night stand near the bed, eyes kept on her. "I'm going to take a hunch here and say that you lied to me."

She bent her head down and looked at her shaking fingers as she fidgeted around with the hanging thread near the hem of her skirt. "I knew you would be upset if I had told you..."

"No. I wouldn't have."

She looked up at him dubiously and frowned. "Don't lie to me."

"But it's okay for you to lie to me."

She shook her head and felt the burning tears of anger rim the edges of her eyes, hair billowing around her like a hurricane. "I did it to-"

"If you say 'to protect me', Granger, I swear to Merlin that I'll shove you out of this room."

She closed her mouth and bit the tips of her bottom lip nervously. The tears weren't willing to cascade down her hot cheeks or go away. She reached out her shaking hands to touch his, but he flinched back and kept his grey eyes on her. "Don't."

Gasping at his coldness, she shrunk back and got off his bed, hands cradled around her torso. "Nothing happnened, Draco. It wasn't like that."

He turned around and flung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up and walked closer to her, breathing down her heated face with anger. Eyes inflamed with remnants of cool indifference and shame. She cringed at the sight of him, at the feel of him being so close. He looked far too intimidating and for once she was a bit wary of his body so dangerously close to hers.

"You and I started something together, just for the sake of your feelings because of the git."

She groaned and closed her eyes. "I know this, Draco. But listen-"

He grabbed her arm with his right hand and brought her closer to him. "No. You listen, Granger." She opened her eyes and looked into his face. "The whole reason this started was because you were distraught over him choosing Lavender instead of you. My need to comfort you in some way triumphed over my petty, childish antics of wanting to see you suffer. I've held my attraction towards you for far too long to let the opportunity to make you feel better slide. I've had to watch-" His voice broke and he looked down at his feet, breathing in slowly. "I've had to watch you get tortured by my Aunt, in my own home. Hear your voice shriek with unimaginable pain. It had felt like I was being cursed too." He looked back up to her and frowned. "Then I found out that more time was going to be spent with you here, at Hogwarts, because of our position. I took the opportunity to actually push aside the naivety, the silly names. And I wanted to make you understand that I could be-" He paused briefly and slowly took her in and she felt the slight shake in his hands as he still held unto her arm. "I've told you time and time again that I wanted you to forget about him…"

She flinched at the pain his grip had on her arm. She didn't push him away though, but instead brought him closer.

His stare faltered and she wrapped her free arm around his back.

"I know that, Draco. And..." She looked away from his stormy eyes and down at his clothed chest. "I'm so grateful. So grateful for your comfort. I cherish it more than you think-"

"Not enough to tell me the truth it seems."

She shook her head vehemently and held on tighter to him. "You don't understand. It's...it's going to take time, Draco. You have to understand that." She buried her face into his shirt and smelled the soap that he often showered in. So soft. And so him. "I've loved him for four years...it's just going to take sometime..."

His hold on her didn't falter and his breathing seemed a bit raspy and unclear. The soft, even breaths she was so used to when she'd watch him sleep or rub her fingers through his hair was enough to make her feel free and light again. But this wasn't what she liked.

"You need to stop pulling yourself into him."

She closed her eyes tighter and broke out into a sob, tears that were as hot as fire ran fiercely down her face. "I-I know. And Mer-erlin knows...knows I want t-to st-top." Was it supposed to hurt this terribly? The feeling of pushing aside the one you love so that you could be happier with someone who cared more about you? She wasn't sure why her heart was feeling like it was literally tearing at the seams, but the only thing she could understand, or feel, at the moment was his arms picking her light body up and moving to the bed to lay her down.

She snuggled into his warm body and she continued sobbing on his shirt. The tears didn't seem to want to subside, the shudders in her body didn't want to go away, and the thought of Ron moving away from her, while she was at a distance still holding on made her groan in pain. She wanted to let go. She needed to.

And it wasn't until the crying died down that she realized she spent Valentine's Day night with her boyfriend, crying in his arms because of a former lost love.

* * *

><p>"Are you daft? You can't just hold the broom like that! Merlin, no wonder you had to write a paper on Quidditch in first year."<p>

She growled at him and watched as he smirked at her from the other side of the hovering broom she was sitting on. "A little more positive criticism would be appreciated, Draco."

He eyed her quickly and nodded. "Alright. Sure." He tapped his fingers to his sharp chin and she looked forlornly at him as he pursed his lips, analyzing and looking over her. "Alright then. I must admit, Granger. You're breasts are looking quite lovely in that top of yours today."

She blushed and moved her hands, "I suppose that will have to suffice."

"Are you ready to fly then, Granger? Got the logistics of it and everything?" She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "Alright then. Just lean forward and command it with your mind to take off. It's that simple re-"

She felt the broom jerk forward and zoom across the grassy field in front of her. She screamed at the sudden movement and grabbed the head of the broom up to tighten her hold. Instead she felt her body lift higher off the ground and soon she was flying haphazardly at an unprecedented speed.

Taking a sharp turn left she swung herself around and felt her lower body losing hold on the broom itself. Her legs were numb and her stomached turned at the sight below her. The height was difficult for her to get a hold of, but she closed her eyes and wished for the best as she tried to tighten her legs around the broom.

No such luck was presented for the Head Girl and soon she found herself losing grip on the wood and falling off once the broom had reached a stable level above the ground.

Shutting her eyes at the inevitable impact of the earth against her body, she sucked in a breath of air when she landed into soft arms instead.

"_Are you nuts, Granger?_" She heard him hiss.

His voice was shaking and loud, but she held on tight as her breathing regulated itself. "You didn't teach me how to stop, you dolt!"

A pause. Then laughter. "You're impossible. What if I hadn't been there to catch you?" His face was serious then as he set her down.

She smiled against his shirt and looked up into his face, "Well, thank goodness that you were."

* * *

><p><em>Merlin<em>, he felt so good.

She watched as the sweat from his brow fell down the valley between her moistened breasts. Her toes curled as he grunted something unintelligible, hoisting her legs higher up his waist. Her tight hold around him brought him in deeper and she moaned at the feel of his soft, abrupt grinds as he rammed in and out of her.

Watching his hooded eyes haze over, she drew her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Her hands tightened in hair, around his sweated locks, and she ran her nails through his scalp as he plowed deeper.

"Holy..._fuck_!" He groaned and grinded into her again and she lifted up her hips in response, feeling a fizzing tingle in her lower abdomen. "You're doing something to my sanity, Hermione."

He only really said her name freely during these moments, but she gladly accepted it. Smiling, she brought his head down to hers and allowed for her lips to brush against his. "You were never sane to begin with..." She moaned as the hand that had been in her hair roamed down her body and to the little bundle of nerves that had her keening for more. "Oh! _So close_..."

"Good," he growled out as he rubbed her nub quicker, pounding into her harder. "I'm close as well..." He buried his face into her curls, bringing his lips to her ear. "I want to hear you scream my name."

She nodded her head and grinded her hips against his hand and his hips, plowing deeper, harder, faster. "Only your name, Draco." She moaned and wrapped her legs tighter around his.

Soon she felt him slow down, right before she felt the tight knot in her come undone and she whimpered. "Draco?"

He hushed her and plowed slower into her, grinding every time his hips came into contact with hers. The knotted feeling in her lower belly got tighter once more and the hitch in her voice as she moaned out his name caused his breath to shudder against hers. "I want to do this slow..." He went deeper once more. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he groaned against her skin and sighed. "Merlin, Hemione. I lo-"

She froze against his moving body and took in a deep breath before whispering, "What?"

He froze above her and raised his head slowly from her neck, looking into her brown eyes. Shaking his head, he murmured, "N-nothing."

He went back to thrusting deep inside her, but she didn't stop inquiring. "No." He plowed deeper. She halted his movements with her legs, keeping him close to her. She ran her hands around his hair and breathed deeply. "Tell me."

Thrusting once more into her. Twice. Three times. His movements became shaky and his eyes closed as he lowered his forehead to hers. Hot breath against her cheek. "I love you, Hermione. Not sure why yet..." He opened his eyes and smirked. "But we'll find out soon, won't we?"

She gasped as his slow thrusts rocked her into submission and she moaned with him as he unraveled in his carnal ecstasy. Unloading into her his deepest emotions, feelings, his own self. She felt all of him. And she held on tighter as she was brought to her own climax.

Stars behind her eyes, uneasy breathing, and a tingle of sorts running all over her lower parts and into her spine. The smell of parchment, grass, and a dusty, cold manor was all she could gather from the experience. And as she opened her eyes to look into his, the hazy grey irises met her brown ones- so disgustingly beautiful together, she thought. And she smiled.

The way grey and brown mixed together was different, but as she held on to him tighter and kissed his lips lazily she realized she loved it more than she thought she ever could.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi! I want you lovers to click the button below here. Down under there. Tickle me funny and write me something sweet, yeah! I love hearing from you muffins. And if I get more 20 reviews I'll write a two-shot! Love you guys! Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K. We've been through this, guise =)

**Author's Note:** So, I'm a nice little writer and I like to give to my readers as much as I can. I wrote this second bit for you before the reviews even reached 20. How nice am I? I know, you love me. However, you'll have to work extra hard this time. After you read this bit I want you to review how you felt about the story. Hammer in some suggestions, some prompts I could work with. What about my writing do you like? What do you not like? Cause really love muffins, I'm here to cater to you 3

* * *

><p>He watched as her quill scrawled quickly against the parchment on his desk. Her sweet, little bum perched precariously on the edge of the chair, small body leaning over her Herbology textbook. The halo of hair surrounding her head was moving on its own accord, he could have sworn he saw it shift by itself. But when he saw it move again he noticed that she was slowly shaking her head to and fro, muttering small things that he only knew to be words of condemnation and utter ridiculousness.<p>

Lying back on his bed, he rested his hand behind his head and sighed.

Two more weeks until the N.E.W.T.'s exams and then they'd be free to go back home. It surprised him that he was able to finish Seventh Year, even though during war he had gone to school with Crabbe and Goyle for that reason. Not being able to take the test because he was sure that he had forgotten most of what he had learned, he opted to take the classes over again.

The end result?

Meeting Hermione and finding out she was to be Head Girl with him.

His fascination with her started soon after fifth year. He wasn't too sure if it was her gutsy, cunning trickery with the Dolores hag, but he saw a side of her that was most appreciative than it had been before. Of course, at the time, he dismissed it as nothing. Thinking that his fascination with the know-it-all's deception was just a passing a fancy.

Sixth year didn't provide much time for him to even consider her further, but he did have time to think about the ways of his pureblood lifestyle.

His father had gone to Azkaban and it was up to him to take care of his mother and bring his family back into considerable standing with the Dark Lord. The honour of being chosen to kill the old man clouded his hazy thoughts most of the time. He wanted it to be over with and there was never a way for him to be able to accomplish said task with diligence and accuracy.

How does a sixteen year old boy even kill the great Dumbledore. It wasn't something he thought could happen, but fixing the Vanishing Cabinet provided some sort of release to his past frustrations, even though the blasted thing could never seem to work on the times he needed it to.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

He turned his eyes back to her and smiled softly at the sight. There was a slight flush to her cheeks and he noticed it was due to the breath she usually held in when working on a particularly difficult question or sentence for an essay. He never understood her fascination with homework.

"I'm not thinking a thing."

"Bollocks." He raised his eyebrows at her and saw her blush redden even more. "I-I mean..." She tucked her head into her chest and fidgeted with her feathered quill. "You're lying to me."

"I would never lie to you."

She nodded her head and stood up from her seat. He watched as her skirt fell around her thighs, billowing softly against her smooth skin as she walked closer to the bed on his side. "I know." He watched her take off her black shoes. She lifted her legs over the bed, bringing her body closer to his. Resting her head on his chest, he lifted his hand to wrap it around her bushy locks, wrapping his leg around hers. "But, tell me what you were thinking of still. I want to know."

He sighed against her, stomach tightening at the feel of her soft, curvy body against ever hard contour of his. "It's just the past." He felt her shift closer to him and he stifled in a groan as she raised her head, kissing the edge of his jaw, her breath against the cool skin underneath her lips.

"Just the past?" She whispered against his skin.

He nodded and looked down at the delectable witch in front of him. Her brown eyes were hooded and the tiny flecks of honey colours around her irises amazed him more so than it usually did before. Raising his other hand into her hair, he cradled her face and placed a gentled kiss against each eye lid, before making his way down to her lips. "Just the past."

* * *

><p>She hadn't told him.<p>

And quite frankly, he was growing a little impatient- wanting to know how what she thought, what she felt.

Little witch was a bloody tease!

His back was ramrod straight as he watched her from the Slytherin table. Her small, plump lips wrapping around a small, orange wedge as she seemingly smiled at something the girl-Weasel said to her. The lights around the Great Hall that night brought a special glow around her. He was noticing so much about her plain appearance that was starting to become...well, less plain. Her usual brown eyes that he grew to feel warmed by shocked him more than he thought it would. The honey specks were just there at the moment, he thought. Maybe a figment of his imagination. But he had seen it once again when they were walking from Charms class just two days ago.

She had been laughing at something he said earlier about Professor Flitwick's stature when they had walked by a window that was bringing in a considerable amount of light. The brightness of it made him stop in his tracks, watching the honey swim mirthfully around her eyes.

What was going on with him?

He understood that he loved her. That he cared for her. But what was it that was making him feel this way? The playful banter, the incredible shagging, or the way she looked lying next to him on his bed, just being there when he thought no one ever really would?

"Mate, why are you bloody looking as if you've been knocked with a Bludger?"

Draco turned his attention away from his reverie and away from the smiling Hermione who was now picking up her spoon and taking a sizable bite of her soup.

Blaise looked at him, the edges of his eyes crinkled with amusement and he nodded his head and turned back to his food. "I see, then. It's Granger..."

"You don't know a thing, Zabini!" He growled at the smirk that had been forming on his friend's lips.

"Right, mate." Blaise lifted up his hands as if to surrender and pointed his finger over to the Gryffindor table once more before setting them back on the table. "Because your constant staring sessions aren't revealing a bloody thing."

Draco murmured under his breath a quick "whatever" and watched as Pansy blocked his view of Hermione by sitting in front of the two Slytherin boys. He noticed her pale skin looked quite flushed and he saw the ends of her hair were wet. "Pansy," she looked up at him and he continued, "Why do you look like a drowned cat in heat?"

She huffed at him and went to grab a piece of chicken from the tray in front of them. "If you want to know then stop being such a prick."

"Who said I wanted to know. I was merely curious." He picked at the peas on his silver plate and chanced a glance at Hermione once again, watching her stand up to leave the Great Hall with her hefty satchel and extra books in hand. Merlin, she was the classic bookworm. He smiled at her hurried steps out of the Hall, knowing she was probably heading over to the library to tear apart the very words in the books she was currently holding. Very Granger of her.

He looked back at Pansy who had been tearing at the bread she was buttering up and smirked, "Besides, I know you'll tell us anyways." He nodded over to Blaise who returned the recognition.

The soft gasp at the claim made Draco smirk into his cup before setting it down and looking around the Hall once more.

"Well, what if I don't want to tell you guys then."

"Oh please, Pansy. Save us the theatrics and get on with it, will you?" Draco scoffed at Blaise's claim and smiled at Pansy who shot him a dark look.

She rolled her eyes at him and took a quick nibble into her bread before swallowing it down and licking the crumbs off of her lips. "Well, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass have currently broken up."

Draco looked pensively at her before shaking his head, "Don't tell me. You managed to hunt him down and squeeze in one quick shag?"

The silence was enough for all three of them to laugh boisterously, catching a few cold glares from the rest of the Slytherin house for the interrupted noise. The Slytherin table was always so quiet and chilling, Draco thought. But he continued to softly laugh at Pansy's whorish ways.

If anything were to happen, he knew that he could count on her. If only for just a little while before she went off to slag around again with a willing bloke.

But as he looked at the dark hair that grew to her shoulders since her first years at Hogwarts, the deft edge of her jaw and cheekbones that became more pronounced from the pug-faced look that most judge her for, all of it made him feel nothing. Pansy was always beautiful to him, but the dark look of her hair held nothing but blackness, no bright highlights of honey and brown.

He gulped down his drink and shifted in his seat at the thought of Hermione once more, seething quietly to himself.

She still hadn't told him.

* * *

><p>"You know, I do recall there being some sort of-"<p>

Please, let there be.

"Oh, I think this is what you are looking for then. Right, Mr. Malfoy?"

He nodded and went to grab the light blue potion from the witch's hand, but she clicked her tongue against her teeth and shook her head. "I think it would be best for me to remind you of the repercussions of this potion, Mr. Malfoy..."

He gritted his teeth together and swore in head before nodding to Madam Pomfrey. Anything to get this bat to hand him the Dreamless Sleep Potion.

She nodded at him and walked over to her desk to sign a form that he only noticed appeared at the moment she walked into her office. The quill ran across the form quickly and he resisted the urge to tap his feet at the impatience bellying within him. "You will need to know that only a drop will do per night, for the rest of the week. That's the prescription. One night just won't do, mind you." She wrote across the bottom of the form and turned it towards him for his signature. He growled as he moved from his place against the side of the door, shuffling to the desk to sign it.

When he scraped his signature against it he made to grab it once more, but she halted him and looked at him with cautioned eyes. "You must drink this with a hot beverage as well. Right before you decide to go sleep. Or else it really won't work."

She stared him for a few more seconds before he nodded and took the potion from her wrinkly hands. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

She waved her hand at him to shoo him out her office, whispering under her breath about not understanding why students felt the need to overwork themselves to exhaustion. And as he left the Hospital Wing and made a turn to the Gryffindor Tower, he silently wondered the same thing.

* * *

><p>He handed her another cup of tea, the kind she always liked. With just a dash of sugar and a spoon full of milk. Her hand shook before she reached over to grab it, eyes looking wearily around as she took a timid sip before looking back down at her parchments.<p>

"I think I just might hate school." Her crackling voice made him reach out and pat down her bushy hair that was looking even more hazardous than necessary.

He shook his head and sat on the arm of the chair she had been sitting in. "Not true, Granger. You're just extra tired." He bent down and kissed the dangerous bush before pulling back and getting a few strands into his mouth. He sputtered out the rest and felt her chuckling under her shallow breath. "Why you would even consider taking eight N.E.W.T.'s classes is beyond me..."

She groaned and laid her head against his thighs, humming softly. "I'm going to be working in the Ministry for the Department of..."

"Yes, yes. We all know of your insufferable tendencies to rescue the unfortunate what with your spew-"

He felt her hands slide up his thighs and her soft voice murmuring under the soft hushes of the potion, "It's S.P.E.W., Malfoy. And..." A yawn. "Yes. I do like to help the unfortunate..."

He hummed and combed his fingers through her hair, getting it stuck in the knotty brown and golden tendrils that made him wonder why he never saw the hidden colours of Granger before.

* * *

><p>The sharp glass shattered against the stone walls of his rooms and he growled as he watched her pick up another ornament from the table, moving her arms back to thrust it against the grey walls once more.<p>

"You bloody conniving ferret!"

He stopped in front of her and grabbed her wrist before she could throw it. Her hot breath huffed out of her mouth and he fought the urge to cover his mouth with hers, just to feel the softness of her lips emit such heated, angry air. Her eyes were open wide with shock and he spotted the speck of honey once more. He was coming to the conclusion that they've always been there, just hidden under the guise of Hermione's usual rational self.

"Let go of me, Malfoy." Her voice was hard and stern, gritted with every ounce of anger that he could understand and feel. And Merlin did he hate the feeling.

"No."

She shook her head, thick locks brushing against his face as she struggled out of his grip. Her hands were still wrapped around the delicate glass ornament and he cautiously watched it as she shook some more. "Let go of me! I-I don't want you touching any part of me right now! Let go!"

He tugged her against his body and breathed down her red cheeks, eyes blazing into hers. "You don't mean that." She remained quiet as her eyes stared darkly into his. He scoffed at her temperament and let go of her arm, backing away from her shaking body near the table of his room. He paced around the foot of his bed and breathed in some air, before turning to look at her once more. "I only did it because you were on the brink of a mental breakdown, Hermione. You looked so bloody tired all-"

She stepped forward, pointing the hand with the ornament at him. "Don't." She stopped in her tracks and looked at the offending object before throwing it to the floor. The shattering glass broke against the cemented ground of the dungeons, sounds of crashing and breaking echoing around them both. The specks of glass flowed listlessly against the floor and he watched her numbly as she stared at the shattered ornament further. "You practically drugged me, Draco. Without my consent." Her eyes rose and she stared at him before turning around in search of her wand on the couch near the table. "I don't even want to think of the repercussions if I hadn't taken the right doses at the right time...if you had messed up..."

He stepped across the glass, feet crunching, before he stopped behind her. "But that's the thing. I didn't. I would never..."

She stood up and pointed her wand to the base of his throat. He felt her moving her body away from his, the heat of her fading with the distance. The rough wood scarped against his skin and he narrowed his eyes at the thrill in her eyes. "Are you insane, Granger?"

She shook her head and he watched as a few, hot tears ran down her face. He was so tempted to reach out and dry them away but the wood in his throat made him growl at her. "I'm upset with you. I-I mean...Merlin. What if I had failed the N.E.W.T's test, Malfoy? What if I had forgotten everything I was trying to learn?"

He looked haughtily at her wand and then back at her. "But you didn't..."

"What if I did?"

The rest of her words drowned out through the cold room and he watched her lower her wand before she shook her head and backed away from him some more. "Don't come and see me, tonight. Or tomorrow."

He scrunched up his nose and frowned, "But tomorrow is the day we leave Hogwarts to go-"

"I know that. And I don't want to see you."

"What do you mean you don't want to see me?" His frown was growing darker, he was sure of it, because now her small figure was close to the door of his room and he watched as her tan hand grabbed the cool handle. He took a step forward and stared at her moving hand, "Granger, don't-"

"I just want sometime to be alone. With my thoughts."

He groaned and ran his fingers tightly through his hair. "Of course." He threw his hands down and stared at her. "Because you have to analyze everything to death, don't you?"

She frowned at him and opened the door, letting half her body out of the room. "Don't pinpoint this on me. You're the one who drugged me."

"At least I told you, Hermione!" He walked faster to the door, but soon was greeted with it slammed to his face. He screamed against the wood, muffling the curses that ran out his mouth.

* * *

><p>The manor looked the same as before, except that the garden was blooming again and his mother was more jovial than he thought she ever would be. She still managed to coddle him and fuss with the way he kept his hair as he entered through the double doors of the house.<p>

His father had been standing near the marbled staircase and he grumbled at his mother's frantic hands which were now unbuttoning his cloak.

"Draco."

He nodded at his father and greeted him back. "Father."

The man moved from his spot on the stairs and came across the foyer to the front door, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders as he looked him up and down. "How did your tests go?"

"Well, past all five of my N.E.W.T's."

His mother clapped her gloved hands before speaking shrilly, "Let's talk some more in the dining room, darling."

He looked up at her and quickly shook his head, "I'd rather we go to the garden." He looked to the side of the foyer and saw the closed doors that lead to the outside. Free from the cold restraints of the memories this manor held. Anywhere away from the dining room.

Narcissa frowned before nodding her head, "Alright. Sure, darling."

They walked through the double doors and sat at the decorated, white table that held tea pots and cups, already filled to the brim with delicacies and hot tea. Draco sat across from his mother silently, taking the pot of sugar from her giving hand, placing a spoonful into his tea. "Mother, would pass me the milk?"

She looked at him dubiously and nodded, handing him the pot. "I thought you didn't like milk in your tea, Draco."

He shrugged up his shoulder and poured the spoonful of milk in it. "Tastes change, apparently." He took a sip and savored the hot beverage sliding abrasively down his throat.

His father sat silently as he also took a quick sip from his cup.

"Right," Narcissa chirped against the silence. Quickly setting out the cakes and waving her wand over the food to keep it free from the flies that were buzzing around them lazily. The sun was hot outside today and Draco dreaded the idea of wearing black. "Well, tell me. How is the new flat? Do you like it?"

Draco nodded and set his cup down, taking a bite from his warm sandwich.

"Any chances of you coming back to the Manor, son?"

Staring at his father, he wondered if the man was honestly daft enough for him to consider asking. But as he looked between his mother and the old man he understood well enough why he was posing the question. "I don't know, father. I would like to settle down first."

Lucius nodded. "Understandable. You've acquired a job at the Ministry?"

Draco nodded and smirked against his sandwich as he bit into it again. "Yes." The silence permeated through the room as he cautiously chewed the food before speaking once more. "I am a member in the Board of Governors."

The witch to his left shrieked with excitement and he smiled at his mother before she bent over the table and kissed his cheeks daintily, "Oh, Draco! I'm so proud of you! Such a good way to get your family back into good graces."

His smile fell slightly as he nodded at his mother and stared at his father, "Yes, hopefully so."

They ate the rest of the food on the plates and drank the rest of their teas before they lead Draco back to the front doors. "I hope I can see you again." He watched as his mother held on to his arm tightly before patting away imaginary lint on his coats. He smiled at her and kissed the temple of her head.

He turned to his father, shook his hand and said to both of them. "I'll come back soon." Then he looked at his mother, "I promise."

She nodded and waved goodbye as Lucius nodded at his son and shut the door. Draco stood for a couple of moments on the front steps of the Manor and stared at the serpent handle, the cold grey handle that he felt repulsed by. The shrieks, gasps, and screams ran through his mind as he shut his eyes and the incantation of the Cruciatus curse rippled through his veins like the screams of a lone girl on the cold floors of his dining room, imploring him with her eyes to help.

And he could have sworn that if he thought hard enough that he could see brown and gold flecks in the depths of her eyes at the time.

* * *

><p>"When was the last time you had a good shag, Draco." The high voice of Pansy next to him made him regret telling her where he lived. She was good company at times, but the incessant shrieks weren't helping him all too much. He sat back and drank the rest of his Firewhiskey, watching the moon hang high in the dark sky before sighing and turning to Pansy.<p>

She looked willing. Dressed in a dark, short dress. Pale cleavage showing above the dipping neckline. He shook his head and smirked, "Why? Want to shag me up, do you?"

The giggle from her throat made him smile before he went back to drinking.

"You're an idiot."

He nodded and hummed.

She was silent again before she shifted on the couch next to him, her body turned to his. He felt her moving closer and soon her sharp nails ran through his scalp. He groaned at the pain it caused, but allowed her to continue. It was quiet relaxing. Remembering how Pansy always knew how to make him feel better, running her hands through his hair like she was a mother hen. Like the sister he always felt she was. "Well?"

He rose an eyebrow up at her and she continued. "When was the last time, Draco?"

Groaning at the relaxing feel of her hands massaging his scalp he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his couch, "A week before we left Hogwarts..."

Her fingers stopped and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Draco. That was a month ago."

He sighed and nodded.

Pansy took her hands out of his hair and sat up straighter. "When was the last time you spoke with Granger?"

The silence answered it for her, he guessed.

"Draco. I don't want to tell you how to run your life, but the way you kept on running your mouth about the bint made me realize that your feelings for her are quiet strong. And I don't think-"

"Pans." She looked at him and he spoke again, "Don't. Please. Just, leave it alone."

The frown didn't go unnoticed as she sat in the same spot and he silently continued drinking the Firewhisky, the clear, amber drink burned his throat causing tears to reach his eyes and it wasn't until he drank it all that he realized her eyes had an amber tint to them as well.

* * *

><p>His wards had gone off and the thought of someone breaking into his flat was as daunting as the thought of Voldemort coming back from the grave. He was very sure that his wards were practically unbreakable. In fact, he had the Ministry's Aurors set them up.<p>

Of course, he thought as he threw on his shirt and grabbed his wand from the night stand. Leave it to the Ministry to fuck up a fellow Governer's ward.

The cursing from the living room rung out the through the whole flat and the crashing of what possibly could have been his lamp made him groan. If the idiot was going to sneak into his flat than at least be stealth-worthy enough.

He silently crept through the dark halls and as soon as he turned around the corner to get to his living room, he ran into a small figure, grabbing a hold of the person and falling on his back against the wooden floors.

"Crap!" He hissed out as the pain shot up from his spine and through his mind.

"Oh, Draco!" The soft hands he had grabbed ran through his hair and he stifled a groan at their familiar touch. The scarping against his scalp was glorious and diverted the pain elsewhere.

He groaned again and raised himself on both of his elbows before squinting his eyes through the darkness. A halo of bushy hair blocked his view from most of the light streaming in from the moon and the heated breaths running down his face made him freeze on the pot.

The quiet was haunting, the hall was dark, and the breathing between the two escalated higher and quicker. The soft curves of her body against his felt the same and he moaned at the thought of having her in his arms again. He was tempted even to wrap her up and ravish her on the spot, but he kept still and waited.

"Um, well..." he felt her shift in his lap and stifled a groan as her bum ran across his front."Well, how are you?"

He glared at her though the darkness. Was she bloody serious? "Well, I don't know, Granger. Except for the fact that it's one in the morning and a bushy-headed Gryffindor has found some way into my apartment, impaling me to the floor, I can say that I'm quite dandy."

He heard her huff out a breath of air in his face and felt her body lift off of his. He frowned, but allowed for the space between them.

"I still see that you're a pig-headed jerk."

He stood up as well and looked down at her, seeing her skin against the moonlight clearly now. "It's only been a month and three days, Granger. Not much would change..."

He saw her frown and her dark eyes glittered hazily. "You've been keeping count?"

He rolled his eyes and stared hard at her. "And you've bombarded my wards because...?"

The heat of her blush radiated through the thick tension between them and he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Would you like some tea, then?" He felt her nod and moved out of the hallway and into the kitchen, turning on the lights and shuffling around his cabinets for the mugs.

Once he found it he set the water on the stove and dug through his fridge for the milk.

"I like your place, Draco." He closed his eyes as he heard her voice whisper his name behind him. He stood back up and turned around placing the milk next to the jar of sugar. He saw her smile at the dairy product before she looked back at him with a longing in her eyes. "You're probably wondering how I managed to find your flat."

He stared at her and nodded, even though the only thing running through his mind was the fell of her soft body under his and the soft whispers of his name coming from her mouth. How she would keen and wrap herself tighter around him, kiss him passionately, tongue and teeth. Her legs would shake from the powerful climax and she would run her fingers through his hair once more, before he'd come after her. His breaths shuddering against her sweating skin. He'd kiss her neck and lick her from throat to ears, moaning her name and telling her how much he loved her.

"Well. I had looked you up in the Ministry's records, really. And then I had Harry give me the charm to open your wards. Quite impressive they are. It took me some time actually to get through. Just imagine..." She was running her mouth. He knew she only did this when she was pissed nervous.

"Hermione..." He whispered her name and brought his hand to the softness of her cheeks, sighing as he felt her skin for the first time in so, so long. She leaned into his touch and he brought his other hand to her other cheek, cradling her face. "What is it?"

She shook her head and smiled softly before closing her eyes, stepping forth and wrapping her arms around him. He sighed and dropped his hands to her waist, tightly embracing her as he felt her hot breath on his shirt. He ran his arms down her back and exhaled with a shudder as he felt her kissing his chest. He grabbed her bum and moaned as his erection pressed against her soft stomach.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I-I've been so lonely and afraid...afraid of how to approach you." She murmured against him and he rested his chin on top her head, breathing her in. "I mean to say that after a week, I was done being angry with you. But I just wasn't too sure how angry you were with me. A-and it took much pushing from Ronald-"

He stiffened and looked down into her eyes. "Honestly, it's not what you think. All he did was have chat with me about how I should go after you and bollocks of the sort. Trust me." She bit her trembling lip and said, "I'm over him now."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," she said sternly, bringing him closer by wrapping one of her hands into his hair. "You should know that you idiot."

"A month and three days can prove otherwise, Granger."

She frowned and brought his face closer, her breath on his lips were doing things to his state of mind. "Don't call me Granger. It's 'Mione to you." He smirked subconsciously and felt her mouth press against his with a groan that tore through his being. He pressed her bum, bring her body into his further and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue invaded her sweet taste, licking everything that was quintessentially Hermione Granger. The bittersweet taste of her lip gloss, the spicy taste of the mint that he knew she usually ate when she was nervous wreck. It was so beautiful and so very her.

"Merlin, I've missed you." He kissed her lips once more and traveled a few kisses down her throat, breathing heavily. "I- I was practically going bonkers without you, Hermione."

She moaned as he nipped at her pulse, making sure it was actually her. That she was actually here. The beat of heart provided much comfort to him. "I'm here now, Draco. I'm so sorry-" He muffled her last words with a rough kiss and shook his head against hers.

"Don't be sorry. Please. Just...let us be for now."

She nodded and grabbed his head back for another kiss, slowly nipping his bottom lip and licking along it playfully. He growled at the feel and he felt her smirk.

"Say it, Draco."

He paused against her mouth and huffed out a breath of air before looking into her amber eyes, the brown and the gold hidden beneath the abyss of her lust-filled irises. "I love you, Hermione Granger. And Merlin only knows why."

She nodded her head and kissed him further, but he trembled at the action. _Christ_, didn't she love him back? Didn't she feel for him what he had been feeling for her for so damn long? Why must she come back if she wasn't-

"I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

He stopped his ministrations on her bum and lower back, staring openly at her.

_Thank, Merlin..._

He rested his head against hers and smiled. "Finally."

The loud hissing sound from the stove brought them out of their lust-induced stupor and he watched as Hermione blushed ferociously, staring imposingly at the stove. She pointed to it and said, "The tea, Draco."

He stared at her and licked his lips. "Forget it."

She shook her head and laughed before moving forward and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Please...I would very much like some tea. Then after we can...you know." That blush of hers was going to be the bloody death of him, he was sure of it.

He nodded and made his way to the stove, turning it off and pouring the water in the mugs. "A dash of-"

"Sugar and spoon full of milk." He finished for her, adding just that in both of their mugs before turning around and handing her the cup. "Cheers." He smirked as he took a sip of his.

She looked forlornly between the cup and him, smiling ruefully before drinking a gulp full. "Didn't spike it with a potion, did you?"

He placed his mug down and reached for the back of her neck, bringing her in for another kiss. "Not now, no. I have things planned for us later on." She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "In my bedroom, of course. Involves the removal of those knickers of yours..."

She grinned and took a sip of her drink, humming afterwords. "Well, alright then. As long as I can sleep peacefully when we're done, then I'm up for it. I'm completely bonkered."

Running his hands over her cheeks and through her golden hair he smiled and kissed her forehead, her eyes glazing over and closing at their own accord with a soft smile gracing her features as well.

Underneath the light of the kitchen he saw brown, but more than that he saw Hermione Granger- brown, gold, and amber. Everything beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy! You guys listened to me and reviewed like horny rabbits and I love it! Muhahahaha! But it would be great if you continued reviewing. No pressure...okay. Maybe a tad bit of pressure. I just want to know what you guys want from me. I'm at your beck and call, if you will. I truly do love each and everyone of you. You're too ah-mazing for my stories, truly. Much love. And review, darlings 3<strong>


End file.
